1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage and, more particularly to a luggage structure, which has a hard plastic body reinforced with metal reinforcing frames and covered with a fabric shell, and a fabric cover adapted to close/open the hard plastic body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular luggage include two types, one having a hard shell, and the other having a soft shell. A hard shell for luggage is directly molded from plastic resin. A soft shell for luggage is made from fabric sheet material. A hard shell for luggage has a high impact resistant value. However, a luggage having a hard shell is heavy, not collapsible, and not convenient for carrying by hand or on the shoulder. A luggage having a soft shell is collapsible, however the soft shell has a low impact resistant value. Either of hard shell type or soft shell type, conventional luggage have no specially designed reinforcing means to reinforce the strength of the shell.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a luggage structure, which has the advantages of a luggage having a hard shell and the advantages of a luggage having a soft shell. It is another object of the present invention to provide a luggage structure, which has a high impact resistant value, and provides a soft and warm touch. According to one aspect of the present invention, the luggage structure comprises a hard plastic body internally decorated with a curtain, a metal reinforcing inner frame and a metal reinforcing outer frame respectively fastened to inner and outer diameters of the hard plastic body, a flexible supplementary frame attached to the topmost edge of the hard plastic body and riveted to the metal reinforcing inner frame, a fabric cover fastened to the flexible supplementary frame and adapted to close/open the luggage, and a fabric shell riveted to the metal reinforcing outer frame and covered over the flexible supplementary frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, an integrated metal reinforcing frame may be used instead of the metal reinforcing inner frame and the metal reinforcing outer frame.